yasohighfandomcom-20200214-history
Makoto Sato
Appearance Makoto is slim and around 1'75 m tall (Around 5' 9'''' ''). He has brown longish wavy hair and also brown eyes. He's always wearing headphones around his neck because he thinks they look cool, but he also uses them often. He dresses casually, usually wearing a T-shirt and jeans in hot days and a blue hoodie with golden details when it's cold. Personality Makoto is a laid-back guy and a mystery lover. He's smart but lazy, passing school with ease but struggling with deadlines and responsibilities. He's usually smiling, joking and in a good mood. He is generally a nice guy who almost never gets angry, but can sometimes offend people without meaning to. He likes being with people, but is a little hard to get to know because he doesn't usually talk about himself or his feelings. He has little regards to authority and "what's always been done", preferring to do what he thinks is right instead of what he's told it is. Background Makoto's father, Shinichi Sato is an infamous mystery novel writer, whose most succesful works are "The Butler Did It", (where the plot twist is that there is no plot twist and the butler actually did it) and its sequel "The Butler Didn't Do It" (in which the butler is the culprit again). Inexplicably, his novels are best sellers and always topping the charts. His mother, Mari Kudo, is a scientist and is currently residing in the Showa Station in Antarctica. Makoto used to live in the city with his father but he moved back to Inaba, their hometown, to search for inspiration, dragging Makoto along. Stats Skills Plot (WIP) Move to a foggy little town and shit starts going down, that's a fact. As soon as Makoto arrived to the town of Inaba, he started hearing about crazy rumors, related to rain, soulmates, TVs and midnight. He had no idea what he was getting into. The rumors proved themselves true, at least partially, when Kazuo Takahashi disappeared after showing up in the Midnight Channel and reappeared a few days later. Joined by the ever-deadpan Shirou Mochizuki, Makoto started investigating this mystery. Their search led them to Junes, where they sneaked into the surveillance room and checked the security tape. What they witnessed in that video couldn't be logically explained, Kazuo appeared in front of a TV, seemingly out of thin air. What happened later did nothing but add onto the pile of mysteries, the Midnight Channel showed Kazuo drowning, and he was found dead the next morning. That day, he found Shirou in the shrine's graveyard, talking with a guy he met before but didn't remember, Kiyoshi Yamasaka. Then, they learned about Shinji, Shirou's brother, and swore to solve this case. Kiyoshi joined them in their investigation. Kiyoshi asked all second years to meet up to share information about Kazuo's death, but didn't get much out of it. Later, he told Shirou and Makoto how he believed that certain students were hiding information: Daisuke Tanaka and Melody Chen. Besides Kiyoshi's wild speculation, nothing more of interest happened. Makoto decided to follow that lead and boy, he was in for a ride... (To be continued) During the "Yaso Force" meet up, Makoto talked about how the closed doors policy of the Persona users was hindering people trying to help them, and was outvoted in the matter of sharing information about the TV World. But Shirou stood up for him and said he intended to take him into the TV World during Sun's rescue mission. Of course, Takanori and others opposed to it, but Makoto didn't care about whether it was smart or not to do it, he wasn't going to let Shirou down. Then the next day came, and there he was, katana in hand, waiting at Junes with Shirou for Dai and Mathias to come and get into the TV. He tried his best to remain calm, but that wasn't going to be easy, specially when Misa Hiroyoshi, who was just shopping, accidentally fell into the TV World after them. Then, Makoto could experience first hand what a Shadow is like, when Misa confronted her own inner thoughts. As they made their way searching for Sun after Misa decided to help them, they found Makoto's Shadow. It talked about Makoto's feelings of lonelyness and helplessness before getting to this town and Makoto accepted that he sometimes is glad that the kidnappings and murder attempts happened, because he would have kept living lost and alone without them. With that, his Shadow vanished, after transforming in the Persona "Neko Shogun" (named Snowball by Makoto) and left the Star Arcana card behind. After Shirou helped him up and everyone said their words of encouragement, they heard a strange metallic sound. It wasn't going to be all introspection for the day... Before them stood the Scorpion. Makoto and the others fought it and defeated it, proving in the process that lightning does strike twice in the same place and that Dai doesn't like sharing his drugs. Although Makoto's healing helped, the group was still in a pretty bad condition, so all of them, besides Shirou, left the TV World until they were called again by Shirou to act as reinforcements. Thankfully, their help wasn't needed and "Sun" was rescued. Relationships References *Original Character Post